


Last Minute School Shopping

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Series: HogwartsStuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Magic, Strilondes, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Strider-Lalonde cousins make a pitstop at Diagon Alley before heading to King's Cross Station for their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Dave's a little excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute School Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For an overview of this AU, including House Divisions, please visit hogwarts-stuck-au.tumblr.com

_September 1, 7 th year_

_Diagon Alley_

“God damn it, Rose, we’re going to miss the train.”

“Not if we hurry, Davey! Don't yell at Rosie for your own slow butt!”

“You know, if we miss the train, we can always conjure up an hour-reversal charm.”

“Shitty things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Dirk.  You obviously sleep-walked your way through the entirety of fourth year.  Twin telepathy is bull-fuckin'-shit.”

“Just because you fucked up the timeline doesn’t mean everyone is incapable of dabbling in time travel.”

“Fuck off, Dirk, you don’t know anything.”

“I’m a fucking Ravenclaw, Dave.  I know _everything_.”

"Not really  _everything_ , Dirky.  But definitely most things!"

“Boys, kindly shut up."  Rose turns around, unimpressed at her bicking cousins and unhelpful sister.  "Dirk, stop egging Dave on about time travel.  It was a bad semester.  Dave, we won’t be late, calm down. I don’t know what has you in such a tizzy, as we don’t need to be at the train station until eleven, and it is currently just after ten.  What we do need, however, is organization, which is what I am here for.”

A longsuffering sigh emits from Dave and Dirk in sync.  Roxy giggles at them and stops briefly at a window to peer at the cats inside, wrinkling her nose in pleasure at the display.  Dirk stares longingly toward a display of Nimbus 9000s as they pass.  Dave strides down the lane, his mind far, far away from Diagon Alley.  “Please impart to us this divine plan you have in mind, Rose,” Dirk says, turning away from the brooms.

“Dave and Roxy, you go retrieve books for the four of us.  Here is the list.  Dirk, you will go in to Madame Malkin’s and buy new robes, because you are not going back to school with grease-stained robes, and not even Jade has figured out how to disenchant your mess.  I myself will head to the tea-shop to pick up my order.”

Dirk salutes and spins on the ball of his foot.  Rose follows after him.  “And for the love of Merlin, Dirk, don’t go to Knockturn Alley.  We don’t have time for you to get lost down there today.”  He flips her off over his shoulder as they turn off into two separate shops.

Roxy smacks Dave on the shoulder and says “Let’s go Davey!" before she bounces off down the street toward Flourish and Botts. Dave keeps pace behind her.

“Hey, how’s your wand doing?  Didn’t your cat, like, gnaw on it last week?”

Roxy giggles and scratches the aforementioned cat, Frigglish, who is balancing on her shoulders.  “Yeah, a little, but Dirk fixed it up for me.  Works good as new!”  Roxy pulls her dogwood wand out from the pocket of her robe and waves it at Dave's face.  “Obscuro!”

Dave's vision goes dark and he rolls his eyes before pushing the blindfold away from his face.  "Very funny, Rox."  Roxy grins at Dave and tucks her wand away once more.  Dave fist bumps her.  Frigglish curls up in the hood of Roxy's Slytherin robe.

“All right, sooo you read the list to me and I’ll find the books, ‘kay?”

“You got it.”

Dave reads off the list of their seventh-year text requirements, as well as the ones specialized to their individual fields of study. 

“ _Broomsticks for the Modern Magician_ for Dirk.  A truly riveting read.”

“Got it!”

“ _The Ministry and Its Functions_ for Rose.  Jesus.  Bet that's fun small-talk for parties.”

“Lmao yup.  Gotcha.”

“ _Elements of Magical Entertainment_ for the wizarding world’s best and brightest future entertainment master, yours truly.”

“Wow Dave.”

“And… Jesus, Rox, you’ve got so many.”

Roxy quickly snatches the list out of Dave’s hand and retrieves her own books.  “Yeah, uh… I’ve got this class for the seventh years who didn’t pick a field after the O.W.L.s last year.”

“You didn’t pick?”

Roxy shakes her head, lip secured between her teeth.  “I dunno what I like.”

“I thought you wanted to be an Obliviator?”

Roxy shakes her head.  “Not since fifth year.”

“You don’t even have an idea?”

Roxy shrugs.  “I mean… I just don’t think I’m that good at anything.”

“Dude, Roxy… you’re good at like everything.  Like literally everything.”

Roxy’s mouth twists skeptically.  “Well, we have to pick by Christmas, anyway.  So I guess we’ll see.”

“Damn.  I can’t imagine what I’d do if I hadn’t been a natural-born entertainer.”

“Not all of us are so blessed.”

“Too blessed to be stressed.”

“Alright, this is boring now, hon.  Let’s go.”

Roxy and Dave pay for their books and Roxy loads them into her enchanted bag.  Dave checks his watch.

“There’s definitely something up with you today, Davey.  Usually you can estimate the time down to the minute without a second thought.  Something wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong.”

And nothing is, but every fiber of Dave’s being is vibrating in excitement.  He can’t wait to see Karkat.  He’s been counting the minute until he would see Karkat again since he left the station in June.  He doesn’t want to tell Roxy that, though.  He trusts his cousins with a lot, but he’s so apprehensive about telling people he is dating Karkat.  It’s not like he isn’t proud.  He’s just nervous that he’ll screw up his first relationship and end up in a worse position than he started.  Dave doesn’t volunteer any more information, and Roxy doesn’t press the issue.  They step out onto the street and find Rose headed their way, a small, wooden crate of tea cradled in one arm.

“You get your tea, Rosie?”

Rose nods casually.  “Chamomile, peppermint, Earl Grey, and citrus.”

“The boiling leaf juice motherload, as the trolls say.”

“It will suffice until our trip to Hogsmeade.  Where’s Dirk?” Rose says, scanning the street.  “He should have finished by now.”

Roxy rolls her eyes.  “He’s probably in the Junk Shop again.”

“Dave, go get Dirk, then meet Roxy and I at the Leaky Cauldron in four minutes.”

The two Slytherins head down the street toward the tavern as Dave sets his sights on the shop that sells second-hand broken shit, which his brother inexplicably loves.  He’s great at fixing up the shit he buys there, but still.  The man has an addiction.  Dave considered staging an intervention earlier this summer but was too lazy.

Dave weaves through the mass of witches and wizards milling through the street and enters the Junk Shop.  His brother is right in the middle of the mess, a pile of broken broomsticks in his arms.  “Come on, dude, our train leaves soon.  We gotta get out of here.”

“Yeah alright.  I was done anyway.”  Dirk tosses two galleons at the shopkeeper and flicks his wand at the pile of brooms.  They shrink down to palm-size and he tucks them into the pocket of his new robe.  “Let’s get your impatient ass to King’s Cross Station so you can see whoever it is who has your time-travelling panties in such a wad.”

“Who said I had someone I wanted to see?”

“Well, from the amount of times I’ve seen you send Li’l Cal out the window with a letter this summer, I’d say you’re either secretly the new prime minister of magic, or you have yourself a girlfriend.  Or boyfriend.  Or whatever.  It’s not Terezi, is it? Because I heard she has a major thing for Vriska, who has a major thing for John, who has a major thing for avoiding any mention of sex or romance that crops up within a ten foot radius of him.  Oh god, you don’t have a crush on John, do you? I thought we both agreed that was a path we would not venture down ever again, ever.”

Dave scoffed.  “Whatever, bro.  My friends are just technology-illiterate magicals who won’t buy a goddamned phone so that I can text them.  I’m just ready to go back to Hogwarts, dude.  Like you’ve never been excited just to go back to school.”

“Well duh, I have.  Ravenclaw, remember?”

“Yeah, you remind me like every twelve seconds.”

“And yeah, you were excited to go back to magical school for the first few years, but ever since we started staying with the Lalondes over the summers, you haven’t been quite as gung ho.”

“Well stop reading into it.  You’re as bad as Rose.”

“Nobody is as bad as Rose.  Remember when I broke up with Jake and she tried to interpret it as a subconscious guilt due to being raised in a Catholic foster home.”

“Bullshit.”

“I know dude, I’ve never felt guilt a day in my life.”

“Also bullshit, but whatever.  You can be just as bad as Rose, you just do it in a different way.  I swear I’m the only one in this family wouldn't have survived as a Slytherin.”

“Don’t take it personally, li’l man.  It takes serious skill to be as devious as the Slyths.”

“Did you just say ‘Slyths’?”

“Let’s agree never to mention it again.  Look, there’s Roxy.”

“Finally.  Let’s get a fucking move on.  I told John I’d be at the train station by ten to.”

“So it IS John!”

Dave smacks his hand against his brother's stomach.  “Shut up, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions can be commented below or directed to actualmomlalonde.tumblr.com or hogwarts-stuck-au.tumblr.com


End file.
